


Static

by pump_the_breaks



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Other, pranks lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pump_the_breaks/pseuds/pump_the_breaks
Summary: Roman has powers and Virgil has balloons and a phone camera.





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was inspired by 'A Lesson in Practicality'! It's written by ResidentAnchor, check it out!

In hindsight, maybe Roman should of been more careful.

If he had of checked there were batteries in the remote before flicking through channels, his roommates wouldn’t know of his electric powers.

His roommates had powers as well, sure, but he hadn’t thought any of his roommates would use Roman’s own powers against him.

“Who did this?” Roman exclaimed dramatically, when he realised he had lots of balloons stuck to him. He grumbled unhappily and slid out of bed and headed towards the living room.

He opened the door to see Virgil smirking with a phone in his hand, taking photos.

Logan glanced up from the book he was reading and rolled his eyes. Patton giggled.

“Why?” was all Roman asked.

“Why not?” Virgil smirked.

Roman glared at Virgil before sitting down on the couch and starting to remove balloons.


End file.
